Pajama's Wish
by Lee Eunra
Summary: Perjuangan Sungmin mendapatkan hati Siwon, kapten yudo di sekolahnya. Karena saran Ryeowook cs, ia mencoba mitos "Piyama Permintaan". Hingga kesalahan yang fatal mempertemukannya dengan namja evil,Kyuhyun. KyuMin . RnR pleaseeeeeee ! Chapter 2 is Up
1. Chapter 1

**Pajama's Wish**

**Part : 1/ ?**

**Pairing : KyuMin slight SiMin and etc.**

**Warning : YAOI, Seperti biasa umurnya gak urut, Gaje , Aneh , Typo(s) , dan sebangsanya.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun is my boyfriend *digorok Sparkyu***

**Sungmin is my big brother *dibakar Pumpkin***

**Summary :Perjuangan Sungmin mendapatkan hati Siwon, kapten yudo di sekolahnya. Karena saran Ryeowook cs, ia mencoba mitos "Piyama Permintaan" yang dapat mempertemukannya dengan sang pujaan hati. Hingga sebuah kesalahan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan namja evil,Cho Kyuhyun. KyuMin . RnR pleasseee…**

**Happy Reading. Don't like ? Don't Read.**

**Sungmin POV**

At klub yudo

"Gyaaa…!"

""Hyaattt!"

Tengah terdengar suara dua orang namja yang tengah beradu kekuatan di atas arena.

Di tengah arena ada sesosok namja yang begitu kukagumi tengah bertarung dengan rivalnya, Jung Yunho.

Orang yang kukagumi atau lebih tepatnya aku cintai ini adalah Choi Siwon. Kapten yudo sekolah kami. Sementara rivalnya adalah Jung Yunho,namjachingu sahabatku Kim Jaejoong. Siwon adalah orang yang aku sukai sejak pertama menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah ini. Dan kini masalahnya adalah aku tidak berani mengutarakan perasaanku kepada Siwon. Mau tahu kenapa ? Tahu sendirilah orang macam Siwon pasti banyak yeoja yang mengerumuninya bahkan memperebutkannya. Sementara aku namja, mana mungkin Siwon akan menghiraukan aku. Itu yang aku khawatirkan jika aku mengatakannya sekarang takutnya nanti Siwon menjauhiku bahkan menghinaku karena aku ini GAY.

"Selanjutnya giliran murid kelas 2,Sungmin" sebuah interupsi salah satu asisten Siwon. Uh, padahal aku lagi asyik cuci mata.

Author : Nyuci mata pake apa neng ? Rinso ?  
>Sungmin : Rinso ? itu mah kagak bersih mending pake Bayclin"<p>

Abaikan omongan dua orang korban iklan ini .. -_-

**Author POV**

"Lee Jungmin. Selamat berjuang ya ! Hwaiting ! Meskipun kau satu-satunya yeoja disini" seru Siwon.

Semua yang ada disitu sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Siwon. Jelas-jelas Sungmin itu khan namja hanya saja wajah imutnya yang diatas rata-rata membuatnya Nampak seperti yeoja.

"Hey Siwon! Dia itu namja bukan yeoja tahu" ralat Shindong, asisten Siwon yang doyan makan layaknya author.

"Siwon menyemangatiku tadi ! Sungmin, Hwaiting !" seru Sungmin dalam hati sambil menyerang lawannya tanpa ampun. *sungmin sadis euyy*

"Lee Jungmin kamu lucu,ya ? Baru dikasih semangat sedikit saja langsung jadi kuat" puji Siwon yang membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Namanya Sungmin bukan Jungmin" ralat Shindong (lagi).

Author : Hey Siwon ! Elu ntu budek yee ?  
>Siwon : Enak aja bilang budek gue ntu tuli tahu…<p>

Back to the story…

"Diluar tampak lemah lembut, tapi sebetulnya kamu sangat kuat!" puji Siwon lagi.

Latihan yudo telah selesai.

Sungmin duduk sendiri di pojokan sambil meneguk air dari botol dan melamun.

"Aku suka kamu… kenapa kata itu sangat sulit diucapkan padahal hanya terdiri dari 3 kata" renung Sungmin.

Kelas 2-A

"Sungmin berani sekali ya main yudo ? Kamu gak takut tubuhmu lecet semua ?" tanya Ryeowook,sahabat Sungmin.

"Iya lho, dia suka banget ma rivalnya si Yunho. Si siwon itu" tambah Jaejoong yang langsung diamini oleh semuanya.

"Kalau melihat senyum Siwon, rasanya kekuatanku meluap-luap"seru Sungmin.

"Ah ! Daridulu emang kamu udah kuat kok" celetuk Taemin yang lansung mendapatkan deathglare dari Sungmin.

"Tapi bukannya Siwon udah punya pacar ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Itu baru gossip ! G O S I P " ucap Sungmin sama sekali gak nyante.

"Kalau kamu memang suka sama Siwon. Mau aku beritahu SESUATU ?" tanya Ryeowook menirukan gaya Syahrini.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kepercayaan yang sudah terlelap selama 5000 tahun dalam kebudayaan China !"

"Yaitu memakai baju kembaran saat tidur"

"Pakai piyama kembaran maksudmu ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya bisa di bilang begitu. Kalau kamu dan namja kesukaanmu memakai piyama yang sama selama 6 hari berturut-turut"

"Maka kamu berada di tempatnya selama 7 menit sebelum jam 0"

"Cara ini biasanya berhasil pada hari yang ke-7, meskipun ada kemungkinan gagal" jelas Ryeowook panjang x lebar x tinggi *luu kate rumus volume*

"Dan jangan lupa selipkan fotonya di balik bantal. Lalu- Lho ?"

"Sungmin berangkat sekarang ! " seru Sungmin sambil berlari.

"Eh ? Khan belum selesai ngomongnya " ucap Ryeowook.

"Hei, hei , boleh gak kalau pakai sarung ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Emangnya namjachingumu tidur pakai sarung ?"

"Hehehehe"

Author : pacarmu kalo tidur pake sarung ?  
>Jaejoong : biasanya sih gitu..<p>

Jeng..Jeng…

Yunho : Aku kalau tidur tuh pake karung tahu.

^^ KyuMin ^^

**Sungmin POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku mengitari sebuah kompleks pertokoan. Tujuannya adalah mencari piyama kembar yang dibilang Ryeowook tadi.

Kulihat sebuah toko yang di depannya terdapat papan nama yang bertuliskan " Toko Pakaian Dalam" di depan toko itu banyak dipajang piyama.

"Wahh ! Piyama !" seruku sambil melangkahkan kakiku memasuki toko itu.

"Pernah sih waktu itu aku tanya sama Siwon" gumamku.

FLASHBACK

"Siwon hyung !" panggilku.

"Waeyo Sungmin ?" tanya Siwon *tumben bener manggilnya*

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang piyama milik hyung" ucapku malu malu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan piyamaku, jungmin ?" tanya Siwon *khan salah lagi manggil nama Sungmin lagi.

"Hmm, hanya ingin tahu hyung" jawabku gugup.

"Kebanyakan semua piyamaku warnanya biru bergaris hitam" ucap Siwon sambil menampilkan senyuman kudanya *plak*

FLASHBACK END

"A haa ! Warna biru bergaris hitam" ucapku sambil mengobok-obok(?) tumpukan piyama di keranjang baju.

"Adaa !"

"Huaaaa~ Senangnya !" seruku yang membuat semua pengunjung menatapku aneh.

"Siwon kupertaruhkan cintaku dengan piyama milikku" seruku dalam hati.

**Author POV**

Malam harinya..

Sungmin menatap foto Siwon yang waktu itu ia curi diam-diam.

"Aduh, saking groginya sampe gak bisa tidur" ucap Sungmin.

"Siwon, sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu !" seru Sungmin seraya meletakkan foto itu di balik bantal.

Kriikkk..kriiikkk..kriikk..

Jam digital Sungmin menunjukkan pukul 23.53

"Zzzzzz" Sungmin sudah terlelap *katanya tadi gak bisa tidur*

"Eng~" sungmin mengerang. Dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Heh ?" Sungmin merasakan punggungnya dingin. Pantas saja ia kini tengah tertidur di lantai.

Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dan mengamati sekitar.

"Lho ? Lho ? ini khan bukan kamarku !" ucap Sungmin.

"Heh ? Piyamanya sama" ucap Sungmin memungut piyama di rak baju.

Kreekkk ..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka..

"Fyuhhhh, segar sekali" seorang namja keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan apapun *tutup mata perawan umin*

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

"HUWAAAAAA !" teriak Sungmin dan namja itu serempak.

Namja itu segera mengambil handuk yang ada di rak baju dan memakainya sebatas pinggang untuk menutupi bagian privasinya.

"Ada apa, kyu ?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya dari arah luar kamar.

Sementara namja itu masih shock dengan posisi duduknya di lantai.

Dan Sungmin telah kembali ke kamarnya lagi.

Di kamar Sungmin.

"Ini- kenapa ? Kenapa jadi begini , sih ?" teriak Sungmin frustasi.

Keesokan harinya.

"Berada di tempat namja lain ?" tanya Ryewook.

"Mungkin salah foto, kali ?" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Atau ada namja lain yang ikut ke potret ?" celetuk Jaejoong.

"Ah.. Iya " ucap Sungmin.

"Di foto itu di belakang Siwon ada seorang namja yang sama seperti tadi malam itu" lanjut Sungmin.

"Hem, lucu juga " seru Taemin.

"Apanya yang lucu ?" tanya Sungmin emosi.

"Aku sudah melihat adegan tak senonoh itu !" lanjut Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu Minnie ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yang ditanya malah geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pokoknya selipin lagi foto itu ke bawah bantal mu, oke ?" saran Ryeowook.

"Ingat ! Tutupi kertas dimana bagian namja itu ! Hingga hanya Siwon yang Nampak" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Ini sama sekali bukan lelucon ! Aku mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia. Pokoknya malam ini harus sukses" batin Sungmin.

^^ KyuMin ^^

Malam harinya..

"Siwon, mala mini aku akan ke tempatmu" seru Sungmin

Pukul 23.53

"Heh ? Dimana ini ?" ucap Sungmin mengamati sekitar.

"Yack ! Turun dari atas tubuhku !" usir namja yang kini berada di bawah Sungmin.

"Eh ? Ada orang !" ucap Sungmin turun dari atas namja itu.

"Yahh… Gagal lagi" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Kamu khan yeoja mesum yang kemarin !" ucap namja itu sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin.

"Enak aja, aku ini namja tahu. Lagipula siapa yang kamu bilang mesum ? Hah !" ucap Sungmin seraya melempar wajah namja itu menggunakan bantal.

"Darimana kamu datang ?" tanya namja yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Siapa juga mau datang ke sini !" jawab Sungmin nyolot.

"Kamu itu gak cuma mesum tapi juga aneh" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Dari tadi ngatain mesum mulu. Belum pernah dibanting ya ?" tanya Sungmin dengan aura penuh kegelapan.

Kyuhyun pun bergidik ngeri.

"Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kelas 1 SMU. Kamu ?"

"Aku. Lee Sungmin. Kelas 2 SMU"

"Sungmin ? Nama yang aneh !" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Jangan melotot "

"Kamu sendiri yang melotot padaku !"

"Yack ! Panggil aku hyung, mana sopan santunmu ? " ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Memangnya kau hyungku ? Lagipula sopan santunku sedang mudik ke Indonesia" ucap Kyuhyun menampakkan evil smirknya.

"Kenapa gak pergi dari sini ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku lagi belajar nih. Gak ada waktu meladenimu" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Coba kalau namja yang datang lebih cantik darimu" ejek Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah dari kesal jadi marah.

"Yack ! Aku ini namja ! Namja ! Namja !"

Bukk bukkk bukkk.

Sungmin memukuli Kyuhyun dengan bantal.

WUSHHH..

Sungmin telah kembali ke alam baka eh maksudnya kamarnya.

"Siwooonn ! Sungmin kesal ! Tapi aku gak akan menyerah" Seru Sungmin.

**~TBC~**

Author kembali ! *nebar uang koin*

Tetep dengan FF gaje seperti sebelumnya.

FF yang 'Secret Love' aja blom kelar udh bikin yang baru lgii -_-

Happy Birthday Donghae Oppa ! *peluk Donghae # ditendang Hyukkie

Seperti biasa Author minta review-nya.

Jangan jadi Silen't Readers, OK ?

R E V I E W pleeseeeee…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Pajama's Wish**

**Part : 2/2**

**Warning : YAOI, seperti biasa umur gak urut,gaje, aneh,gak sesuai EYD,typo gentayangan dan sebangsanya.**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik Jepang yang author sudah lupa judulnya.**

**Note : Author lupa tulis disclaimernya di chapter 1. Soalnya waktu itu author lupa ngecek ulang ff ini. Typo-nya juga banyak. Soal penulisan, author mohon readers maklum soalnya saya termasuk author baru. Gomawo buat Elle Hana yang udah ngingetin author ^^**

**~Happy Reading. Don't like? Don't read~**

**Author POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah di SM High School.

Sungmin baru datang ke kelas dan menaruh tasnya di bangku tempat ia duduk.

"Pagi, Minnie." sapa namja imut bernama Ryeowook.

"Pagi juga Wookie." sapa balik Sungmin.

"Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memperhatikan sekitar kelasnya yang tak berpenghuni.

Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Eh? Ada apa itu kok rame-rame di lapangan basket?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat keluar kelas yang kebetulan dekat dengan lapangan basket.

"Paling-paling ada pembagian sembako." jawab Ryeowook ngawur.

"Ngawur! Eh? Itu siapa ya? Kok gak pernah lihat orang itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Anak baru mungkin." jawab Ryeowook sekenanya.

"Kelihatannya aku pernah lihat anak itu. Coba kamu perhatiin itu anak kamu kenal gak?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah anak baru itu.

Ryeowook pun memandang anak baru itu sejenak dan matanya terbelalak.

"Dia khan Yesung." ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Yesung? Si kepala besar yang sering kita kerjain waktu SMP itu?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Kok wajahnya berubah ya? Apa dia operasi plastik?" tanya Sungmin ngaco.

"Enak aja. Dia khan memang tampan." bela Ryeowook.

"Masih lebih tampan Siwon kali." Ucap Sungmin sama sekali gak nyante.

"Badan kayak kingkong gitu aja bangga." ejek Ryeowook.

"Yack! Ryeowook!" ucap Sungmin tidak terima sambil mengejar Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook sudah pergi jauh sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

^^ KyuMin ^^

"Ya Tuhan." keluh Sungmin frustasi.

"Padahal fotonya udah aku tutupin lho. Apalagi yang bagianmu udah aku tutupin pake lakban." Ucap Sungmin super duper kesal sambil memukul-mukul tembok kamar Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di pinggiran kasur.

"Ck, kamu lagi" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Yack! Lee Sungmin. Aku gak peduli kamu mau ke sini tiap hari atau apa. Tapi bisa gak kamu tenang dikit. Sebelah kamar ini itu kamar appa dan umma ku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kau ingat namaku?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kamu kira aku ini orang pikun apa? Khan kamu kemarin yang bilang kepadaku." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lagipula apa susahnya mengingat nama pasaran macam namamu itu." tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati tak mungkin ia berani mengucapkannya. Ia tidak mau kejadian tadi malam terulang kembali.

**Flashback **

"Namamu itu pasaran dan aneh." ejek Kyuhyun.

"Enak aja, kamu kira namamu itu gak jelek?" tanya Sungmin geram.

"Namaku itu keren." jawab Kyuhyun narsis.

"Namamu itu baru kampungan sama seperti wajahmu itu." Ejek Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Yack! Berhenti mengejekku…" bentak Sungmin.

Bukkk buukkk buukk

Sungmin melempar semua yang ada di depan matanya mulai dari pot bunga hingga panci gosong milik emak Kyuhyun.

Sudah dipastikan wajah Kyuhyun saat itu memar di sana sini.

**Flashback END**

"Sudah setahun ini aku ikut klub yudo untuk mendapatkan hati kakak seniorku yang bernama Siwon." Gumam Sungmin sedih.

"Hey! Bisa gak kamu itu gak nangis diatas ranjang orang ntar aku dikira ngompol ma ummaku tau!" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin yang mendengar kata 'ngompol' pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Malah ketawa lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab kalo sampe aku dikirain ngompol." ucap Kyuhyun ngotot.

"Tanggung jawab apaan lagi? Aku itu lagi memperjuangkan cintaku pake piyama tau!" ucap Sungmin.

"Maksudmu kamu memperjuangkan cintamu pake piyama ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kebetulan piyama kita sama. Makanya aku bisa kesasar ke kamarmu ini." ucap Sungmin agak kesal.

"Lucu juga. Aku kirain kamu itu cuma namja kasar yang percaya sama yang nama hal-hal begitu." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Selamat berjuang deh! Cuma aku kasian aja sama namja yang ketiban cinta namja sepertimu." ledek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin men-deathglare Kyuhyun. Nyali Kyuhyun menciut melihat tatapan Sungmin.

"Lihat aja besok. Aku bakal dapetin hatinya Siwon." ucap Sungmin percaya diri.

"O.K . Buktiin kalo emang kamu bisa." tantang Kyuhyun.

^^ KyuMin ^^

Pukul 23.53

Sungmin mendarat tepat diatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun belum bisa tidur alasannya dia belum ngantuk tapi sebenarnya ia menunggu Sungmin datang *prikitiww # sule mode on

"Sungmin, kau berat sekali. Cepat turun dari atas tubuhku." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"HUAAA… Padahal fotonya udah aku kasih lakban di bagianmu lho. Ini semua gara-gara kamu yang pake piyama sama denganku. Kalo gini terus bisa-bisa kebahagianku berakhir padamu." cerocos Sungmin.

"Seleraku gak serendah itu." Bela Kyuhyun.

"Kalo gitu ganti dong piyamamu! Jangan pake yang ini lagi!"

"Apa boleh buat! Aku hanya punya satu piyama"

Tokk.. tokkk…tookkk..

Suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun di ketuk.

"Kyu~ Ada siapa di kamarmu?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya teriak umma Kyuhyun.

"Aduh,gimana ini?" batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan akal untuk beralasan. Umma Kyuhyun adalah seorang fujoshi akut. Dia mendukung adanya hubungan sesama jenis tersebut. Bahkan sekarang umma Kyuhyun menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berpacaran dengan seorang namja. Kalau sampai umma Kyuhyun melihat ada namja seimut Sungmin berada di kamar Kyuhyun hanya berdua saja dan itu terjadi di tengah malam hanya satu kesimpulan yang didapatkan oleh umma Kyuhyun yaitu Sungmin adalah namja chingu Kyuhyun.

Kalau sampai itu terjadi bisa-bisa umma Kyuhyun berbuat nekad dengan cara menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Dan itu hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, cepat kamu sembunyi di dalam lemari." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera bersembunyi di dalam lemari.

"Kyu! Umma dobrak ya pintunya!" ucap Umma Kyuhyun yang rada stress itu.

Duaaakkkk…

Pintu itu terdobrak dan kini tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Ckck, dasar umma yang tidak berperike-pintu-an.

"Heh? Umma? Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tadi ada siapa di kamar ini? Tadi umma denger kamu ngomong sama seseorang." Tanya Umma Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Masak sih umma? Daritadi aku sendirian kok." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya sudah. Umma balik ke kamar dulu." Pamit Umma Kyuhyun.

Umma Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Fyuuh~ Leganya! Untung kagak ketahuan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri tempat persembunyian Sungmin. Dan membuka pintu lemari itu.

"Sungmin! Sudah aman cepat keluar!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin berusaha keluar dari dalam lemari Kyuhyun yang sempitnya gak ketulungan.

"Huft, aku besok gak mau datang ke sini lagi. Aku mau ke tempat Siwon aja." ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Bagus deh kalo gitu. Aku belajar lebih leluasa gak ada yang gangguin." Ejek Kyuhyun yang membuat bibir Sungmin monyong lima senti. *plakk*

"Awas kalo sampe besok kesini lagi" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Gak bakal" jawab Sungmin santai.

**Sungmin POV**

Semuanya sudah aku siapkan bahkan foto yang ada bagian Kyuhyun si Raja Setan itu sudah aku kini aku tengah membaca mantra sambil komat-kamit.

"Kumohon bawalah aku ke tempat Siwon saat ini juga." Mohon ku.

WHUSHH…

Aku berada di kamar yang berbeda dari biasanya. Pasti ini bukan kamar Kyuhyun! Dan tebakanku benar. Saat ini di sebelahku tengah ada Siwon yang memasang tampang bingung.

Senangnya! Akhirnya permohonanku terkabulkan.

"L-Lee Jungmin?"

"Ne, ini aku. Hyung! Aku berhasiill!" seruku senang.

"Hyung, aku-"

"Sebenarnya aku.. aku-"

"Wonnie chagi~" panggil seorang yeoja dari arah kamar mandi.

Sontak aku menoleh dan aku terkejut mendapati seorang yeoja hanya mengenakan handuk.

Mari kita simpulkan::

Seorang yeoja tengah malam hanya menggunakan handuk di kamar seorang namja. Dan memanggil nama Siwon dengan panggilan sayang. Hanya satu kesimpulan yaitu yeoja itu adalah PACAR SIWON.

^^ KyuMin ^^

Aku patah hati.

Ternyata selama ini Siwon hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya.

Terngiang kata-kata Siwon yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya dari awal bertemu.

"Kamu ingin masuk klub yudo? Latihan sangat keras lho! Mungkin sangat berat bagimu."

"Ternyata Lee Jungmin cepat bisa. Walaupun dia anggota baru."

Padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia tidak namaku. Tapi aku terbuai oleh senyumannya.

"Eh? Piyama kembar?" ucapku sambil menyentuh piyama kembar itu.

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu ya? Sebenarnya anak itu baik tetapi aku saja yang selalu kasar dengannya." Gumamku.

**Author POV**

"Kyu~ kamu harus ganti piyamamu itu. Kamu sudah memakainya 6 hari. Jorok banget sih. Khan kamu punya 3 piyama." Cerocos umma Kyuhyun.

"Gak mau! Aku khan suka piyama ini." Bantah Kyuhyun yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan di kepala.

"Ne,ne umma aku ganti." Ucap Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Lagipula Sungmin gak bakal kesini lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Maaf ya aku datang lagi!" seru Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun jantungan.

"HUWAAA! Jangan ngangetin gitu dong!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap perutnya(?).

"Hehehe… Mian." Ucap Sungmin tanpa dosa.

"Kok kamu datang lagi? Gimana perjuanganmu dapetin kapten yudo itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang(?) milik Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

"Hiks..hiks..Siwon Hyung.."

"Kau kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara? Pukul saja aku tapi kamu jangan nangis."

"Si-siwon hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya tidak lebih." Ucap Sungmin sedih.

"Tapi syukurah…" ucap Sungmin.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tadinya aku sedih sekali. Tapi setelah datang kesini rasanya semua bebanku berkurang." Jelas Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun. Aku gak bakal ganggu kamu lagi."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Eh? Ngapain kamu?"

"Ambilah piyama ini dan juga foto ini. Aku masih ada satu lagi piyama yang sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ne. Aku senang juga kok. Aku gak benci kamu."

"Gomawo Kyuhyun! Aku pasti akan datang lagi."

^^ KyuMin ^^

"Dia bilang cuma punya satu piyama. Tapi aku senang aku kesana gak secara kebetulan lagi." Gumam Sungmin sambil menatap foto Kyuhyun.

Pukul 23.53

"Heh? Kok kamarnya beda?" tanya Sungmin dalam hati

Krekk…

"Kamu siapa? Cakep juga." Ucap namja yang diketahui bernama Changmin.

"Kenapa jadi begini!" teriak Sungmin frustasi.

Di tempat lain…

"Sungmin kemana ya? Kok gak datang?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

**~END~**

Akhirnya selesai juga ff aneh bin gaje saya ini.

Mian update nya lama.

Gimana? Memuaskan?

Bales Review-an dulu ya?

**Cho Vanessa:**Ini udah author update. Gomawo Review-annya.

**Elle Hana: **Gomawo udah ngingetin… Author lupa tulis disclaimer-nya di chp 1. Ff nie emang terinspirasi dari komik jepang tapi author udh lupa ma judulnya, ntu komik punyanya temen author tapi udah ilang. Gomawo review-annya.

**S'read'r : **Penasaran ya? Makanya di baca # maksa

Gomawo review-annya ^^

**Aegyomin : **Ne, ini terinspirasi dari komik jepang. Gomawo review-annya.

**JiYoo851015 : **Ini author udah lanjutin. Gomawo review-annya.

**Park Soohee **: Author tahu kalo readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong itu selalu review. Ini author udah update-in. Gomawo review-annya.

**Natsu : **Ini author udah lanjutin. Gomawo review-annya.

**Cloudcindy : **Hehehe… Umin udah liat benda pusakanya bang evil #evilsmirk. Ini udh author lanjutin. Gomawo review-annya.

**Sung Hye Ah :**Sungmin khan pantang menyerah makanya bolak balik terus. Wkwkwk

Gomawo review-annya.

**Kang Min Hyun :** Hahaha bener.. kyu ditolak umin bruu nyahoc dh..  
>ini udh author lanjutin. Gomawo review-annya.<p>

**YuyaloveSungmin : **Gomawo udh review ff yang idenya pasaran ini ^^

**Tamyesung : **oke kyumin moment akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

**WindaaKyuMin :** Ini author udah lanjutin. Gomawo review-annya.

**JunJunMinnie :** Ini author udah lanjutin. Gomawo review-annya.

**ChiKyuMin :** Ini author udah lanjutin. Gomawo review-annya.


End file.
